The Massage
by catk83
Summary: Lemony goodness. Buffy, Spike, and a massage...


Joss still owns it all, I just like to play with the characters.

She lay on her stomach on the bed, eyes closed, her head resting on her folded arms. The silken sheets felt soft against her mostly bare skin, and the air above cool against her bare back and legs, dark purple satin panties covered her most intimate parts.

It was a humid night in and outside the hotel and the coolness in the room was enough to relax her to some extent.

She heard the door open behind her, bringing another cool sweep of air into the room, which seemed to flow over her skin, making her sigh. She tensed slightly, wanting to turn and check that it was really him, even though she knew it couldn't possibly be anyone else.

"Spike…?"

"Shhh."

She smiled at the sound of his voice, relaxing back onto the bed.

She felt the mattress shift beneath him as he moved up the bed, coming to a rest straddling her thighs.

She smelt the sweet scent of the cherry massage oil before she felt it drizzle onto her back.

When she felt his fingers brush her back, sliding the oil over her warm skin, she almost jumped. A new kind of tension filling her body at the electricity of his touch. _How can he do this to me with just one touch?_

His hands were the one thing he wasn't modest about, and rightly so as everything he did with them seemed to bring her bliss of one kind or another. They began to knead her back, working their magic, and she couldn't keep in the sighs and moans that left her mouth as he rubbed the tension from across her neck, shoulders, and back. He was so good at this that he seemed to rub away tension that she hadn't even realised had been there.

His hands moved further out, brushing the tender flesh on her sides, close to the sensitive flesh of her breasts. A small smile came to her lips as she realised that that simple touch had not been accidental. It amazed her that his touch had so many different effects on her – the easing of tension along her back with massage relaxed her, made her feel like his touch was melting into her. The touch of his fingers on or close to any overly sensitive or sexual areas seemed to cause a fire inside her, one that only he could extinguish.

His hands continued down to rub the muscles along her lower back, and kneading lower still his hands skimmed gently in a feather-like touch over her ass, and continued to move down her body as he pulled back.

His hands were gone then for several seconds, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. The scent of cherry invaded her senses again, and she once again felt the drizzle of the oil on her feet, calves, and thighs. His hands then returned to her feet, rubbing hard, causing her to moan low in her throat, a noise she knew could only have the effect desired on him.

She heard him sigh, and it was like she felt the expelled breath travel over her.

His fingers continued kneading up her calves, sending her back into a state of relaxation.

She was so relaxed that when his thumbs brushed her inner thigh and also the edge of her panties she almost jumped, and her stomach did that little flip that only he could cause. Her heart and her breathing sped up as she felt one of his thumbs slip inside her panties, brushing the wet flesh inside.

"Oh god…" She sighed.

"Ah ah, no talking." That deep tone of his voice let her know his intentions, and only turned her on that little bit more. She wriggled her hips, trying to direct his thumb where she needed it most.

"None of that either."

She sighed, shivering with anticipation as his thumb slowly stroked upwards, circling her clit in an agonisingly slow move. His hand then drew back, eliciting yet another needful whimper from her.

She felt her panties being drawn down her legs, and if possible her heart sped up the much more.

She felt the mattress shift again as he settled between her thighs. He leant forward over her body, placing a kiss on her shoulder, and then biting her as the head of his cock brushed against her clit, sliding down and then stopping just before entering her.

It felt like everything just froze in anticipation of the next moment, her breathing, heartbeat, everything just seemed to stop.

Then his hips pushed forward and he entered her fully in just one thrust. She moaned loudly, grabbing the sheet beneath in her hands, and holding on as he pulled out and thrust all the way back into her again.

He pulled back again, lifting her hips, pulling them up so that she was kneeling, with her arms and head still on the bed. She gasped, the change of angle allowing him that much deeper inside the wet warmth of her. She could feel how tight she was, gripping him as he thrust within her, the friction caused by this made her feel a lot closer than she would usually be at this point. A few thrusts later she was quivering around him, "Ohhhhh…"

He pulled out, flipping her onto her back, the look of hunger in his eyes alone causing her muscles to clench again. He thrust back into her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

His thrusting sped up, and she in turn found a rhythm that fitted with his, and bought her orgasms along the way.

She could tell when his orgasm began, and when he was past the point of no return, it was almost as if he became somehow harder, or tenser within her. This tenseness seemed to build, almost like he was filling her more fully than he had been before. It felt amazing, and only caused to push her into orgasm one more time, an orgasm that seemed to build just as his was. As his orgasm fully hit, and he began to cum within her, it felt like he was spasming inside of her, almost the reverse of what she imagined it felt like for her vaginal muscles to be squeezing him. This was when he stopped thrusting, but she continued, prolonging his orgasm for as long as she possibly could until he was gasping for air, and he collapsed on top of her.

Then she began to laugh between breaths, letting her body relax between the weight of his.

"Wow…" She sighed, "Just…wow."

"That good, huh?" he asked with a laugh, while catching his own breath back.

"Best. Massage. Ever."


End file.
